


It All Revolves Around You

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Piano, Pining, Pining Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wants Steve to see that he’s in love with him. Even if he has to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Revolves Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based off a post I reblogged on Tumblr asking for a pairing and number to write a short little fic. I got Stucky with the number  
> 10\. “Teach me how to play.”

It’s always welcoming and relaxing for Steve to come home from a mission to hear Bucky playing the piano. The past seven months had been extremely rough during Bucky’s recovery period, but things were looking hopeful. Bucky found peace in learning to play the piano to keep himself level headed. Much to Steve’s small inkling of doubt, Bucky was much better than he had been when he found him again. Bucky still wasn’t ready, nor did he feel ready to be going on missions with Steve and the rest of the Avengers. He didn’t know when he would or  _if_  he ever would, he’s still too tainted by his past and can’t find it in him to fight again, but for good reasons.

Steve’s understanding, always had been, it’s what helped Bucky push through everything and remain strong. Steve was his support. But lately, just… _lately,_  Bucky didn’t want Steve as his support, he wanted something so  _much_  more. He’d be kidding himself to say he never felt at least a small dose of love for Steve back in the day, because the truth was…he did. And for three months of his recovery, Bucky wondered about how he could show Steve that he loved him. Which is  _why_  the piano happened, which is  _why_  he played it every time he knew Steve was going to be home from a mission. But he was never met with the response he desired, the response he _wanted_  never came.

_“That’s a nice tune Buck, should write your own songs, it’d be good for you too,”_

So Bucky did, he wrote page upon page of songs and they all had the same meaning behind all of them… _love._  He loved Steve so much it hurt to think about Steve, so much as it hurt to look at Steve. The brunette would watch how Steve interacted with everyone else, the jealousy rich in his bones, because he felt like any one of his team members could become something more to Steve. And he  _knew_  it sounded selfish, but Bucky  _wanted_  Steve as his, not just as his best friend, a team mate, he  _wanted_ Steve as his lover and he  _needed_  Steve to  _want_  him.

Bucky couldn’t sleep some nights because all he could think about was Steve, he’d write another song but it’d  _always_  lead back to Steve. Some nights Bucky would sneak out of the tower, having a secret budding friendship with Tony’s AI, Jarvis, so not to alert anyone that he’d left. Bucky would walk the streets and try to wash Steve from his mind but it wouldn’t work, it never would. He’d watch couples from afar, watch how they interacted and hoped that that’d be himself and Steve one day. It could be said Bucky was pining for Steve, so much so it became an addiction to Bucky.

“Is that one of your songs Bucky?” Steve questioned, dropping his bag by the sofa.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, glancing over his shoulder briefly as he kept playing. 

“You sound amazing,” Steve commented.

The brunette closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he let the melody fade out, before stopping completely. He hated how Steve made comments like that, like it didn’t affect him at all, but it only made Bucky ache more for Steve. His body flinched when Steve’s hand dropped down onto his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Even touches from Steve were beginning to become a problem, because he wanted to run his hands  _everywhere_  on Steve and he wanted to stay in his arms for a long time, and kiss him, he wanted it all. Steve sat down beside Bucky, tilting his head to gain Bucky’s attention, their eyes locked.

“Teach me how to play,” he said, offering Bucky a shy smile.

 _You’re too perfect_  Bucky thought, averting his gaze to close his eyes again. He lifted his hands and rested his fingers on the keys, before glancing back at Steve and smiling weakly.

“Put your hands like this and your fingers on the keys like mine,” he answered.

Steve followed, looking back at Bucky for confirmation that it was good. Bucky nodded with another smile, before he played a few simple notes on his side, repeating it again, and once more.

“Think you can copy my exact notes?” he asked.

The blonde nodded and kept his eyes on his own side, while still watching Bucky from the corner of his eye. They began to play the notes, over and over, in perfect sync, fingers dancing on the keys. Every now and again they’d meet in the middle and Steve’s hand would discreetly brush against Bucky’s. Bucky didn’t know why he’d picked a song to play that always brought out all the emotions in him. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, even as he tried his hardest to stop them from falling.

Himself and Steve were playing like they’d done it for years and Bucky was convinced that Steve didn’t need practice, that Steve already knew how to play the piano. He noticed that their bodies both moved to the music, their hand movements were similar and when Bucky looked at Steve he couldn’t stop his heart from beating heavily in his chest at the small grin on his best friend’s face. It was becoming  _too_ much, the tears falling this time because Bucky was playing a song that seemed to connect him to Steve, but Steve wasn’t noticing, as he always did.

“Buck?” Steve spoke, staring at the brunette with worry.

It hadn’t occurred to Bucky that they’d stopped playing and that his hands were shaking as they sat in his lap. He blinked twice, watching droplets of tears fall onto his jeans and leave a dark mark. Everything was too overwhelming, becoming one of those moments where Bucky didn’t know what to do, where the only thing he could do was cry. 

“Hey,” Steve soothed, lifting his hand up.

Bucky grabbed his hand before it touched him, his gaze falling on Steve who looked mildly worried that Bucky was crying.

“Bucky…” he breathed out.

His hand was pressed firmly against Bucky’s chest, the brunette’s metal hand resting over his. Steve didn’t just  _hear_  the dull thumping of Bucky’s heartbeat, he  _felt_  it, his eyes widening a fraction. He stared at Bucky in shock, lips parting as he exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, voice a little watery.

“I have been…” Bucky whispered.

“Wait you mean…the piano, the songs…it was because of  _me?_ ” Steve choked out.

Bucky nodded and curled his fingers around Steve’s hand.

“All of it revolves around you,” he murmured.

Steve smiled through his tears, a breathy chuckle brushing past his lips as he shifted closer and cupped Bucky’s face in his hands.

“You jerk, you could have told me. How long Buck? How long have you felt like this?” he muttered.

“A long,  _long_ time, punk,” Bucky sighed, bringing his hand up to rest on Steve’s, against his left cheek.

He lent in and dropped his forehead against Steve’s, feeling the blonde’s thumbs wipe tears from his cheeks. Then his head was tilted up, eyes meeting Steve’s, before falling shut as Steve closed the small distance between them. It was all that Bucky had pictured for months, kissing Steve like his life depended on it. His arm looped around the back of Steve’s neck when Steve dropped his hands to Bucky’s waist and pulled him in closer. Bucky hummed into the kiss, tasting a hint of mint on Steve’s tongue, unable to stop himself from grinning either.

“Just so you know…” Steve started, as they parted from each other. “I love you too,” he added, before silencing Bucky with another kiss.

Bucky’s heart had never raced so fast in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me on tumblr: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
